


Mistake

by lovephobix



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm only doing this for a friendd, Idiots in Love, Prompt Fic, Surprise Kissing, idk what else to add, this fandom is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovephobix/pseuds/lovephobix
Summary: Prompt: Masky is about to leave for work. Kate asks him if he's forgotten anything, and Masky gives her a kiss. Kate turns red and opens her hand to reveal his mask, saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'
Relationships: Kate Milens | Kate the Chaser & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Kudos: 4





	Mistake

It was night time. Masky and Kate were in the kitchen, chatting as they ate the meal Masky made. As they were eating Masky heard a small static noise in his ear before he heard his bosses voice, the cryptid creature telling him to do a certain mission for him to which he accepted, not that he had a choice anyways.

"Sorry Kate, I have to go. Slenders orders, I'll see you tomorrow night." Masky exclaimed as he stood from his chair, putting his finished plate away.

"Oh, alright. Can't defy the tentacle man himself." Kate replied, lightly chuckling to herself at the last part. She looked around the kitchen for a while and that's when she saw it, a feminine looking mask laying on the kitchen counter to which she assumed belongs to Masky. She went to it and took it from the counter, _wouldn't_ _he need this?_ She thought to herself as she looked around to find the owner of the mask, Masky was already at the door, preparing to leave. She hid the mask behind her before walking up to him and saying:

"Forgetting something?"

He turned around to his girlfriend. He went silent for a moment, wondering on what she meant, but then he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The kiss suprised Kate, making her blush. Masky was confused, he thought she may have wanted a kiss? And that's when he saw his mask she was holding, before realizing what she actually meant.

"I meant this, but thanks." Kate said, looking away so he wouldn't see her flustered face. He was embarrassed to say the least, since it seemed like she was uncomfortable from the sudden kiss he gave her. "Shit, I'm sorry Kate. I thought-" Before Masky could even finish his sentence, Kate had cut him off. "No, It's okay. I was just suprised that's all." Kate responded as she handed him his mask back, Masky quickly wore the feminine mask while muttering a small 'thank you'.

"Good luck on your mission, you need it." Kate said as she looked at his eyes, forming a soft smile on her lips. Masky smiled back from under his mask before he walked to the door and twisted the doorknob, revealing the outside.

"I'll see you later then?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah, see you soon."


End file.
